russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah G. Live (IBC)
Sarah G Live! is a Sunday evening musical variety show in the Philippines hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo. It was formerly aired on ABS-CBN from February 26, 2012 to February 10, 2013 with her co-host Luis Manzano.Luis Manzano to co-host "Sarah G Live!" |url=|publisher=ABS-CBN News|accessdate=15 February 2012 After 8 years, the show returned to air on IBC where it became a Sunday night staple on January 13, 2019 with her co-hosts Andrei Felix, Oyo Boy Sotto and Matteo Guidicelli. It features different segments showcasing Geronimo's singing and dancing capabilities.Sarar G. Live Official Teaser retrieved via www.youtube.com via abscbnonline user 02-25-2012Sarah Geronimo gives up ASAP to star in her solo musical variety show, Sarah G Live retrieved via www.pep.ph 02-24-2012Sarah Geronimo set to wow viewers in 'Sarah G. Live! retrieved via www.abs-cbn.com 02-15-2012Sarah Geronimo admits upcoming weekly show Sarah G Live! is a "big responsibility" retrieved via www.pep.ph 01-25-2012Sarah G Live will air pilot episode on February 26; Luis Manzano will serve as co-host retrieved via www.pep.ph 01-25-2012Luis Manzano says he makes it a point to make time for girlfriend Jennylyn Mercado retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-24-2012Sarah Geronimo clears up rumors of a financial issue with mom Divine Geronimo retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-25-2012Luis Manzano says he’s happy with his career and personal life retrieved via www.push.com.ph 02-19-2012 This is the sixth weekly primetime musical variety show on IBC to feature the female lead star after Maricel Live! (Diamond Star Maricel Soriano), The Sharon Cuneta Show (Megastar Sharon Cuneta), Loveliness (Tangga Queen Alma Moreno), Superstar: The Legend (Superstar Nora Aunor), and Awitawanan (Asia's Queen of Songs Pilita Corrales), in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network by resulting in Geronimo's arrival to IBC, 15 years ago since her singing champion and her grand winner of the Viva-produced reality singing talent show Star for a Night in 2003. The show airs every Sunday night from 8:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. (PST) after Who Wants to be a Millionaire? as part of the network's stronger Weekend Panalo primetime block and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and Sarah G. Live. About the show Launched on January 13, 2019, Sarah G. Live is one of the newly launched weekend programs under the newly-revamped Weekend Panalo block of the network, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network. The show is also Sarah Geronimo's very first project under the channel following her crossover from her home network ABS-CBN on November 2, 2018. IBC 13 prides itself in having, for its Sunday primetime variety show host, the Popstar Royalty, Sarah G. Live, as she conquers the stage as a true total concert performer every Sunday night, redefines the popstar with a weekly concert on TV with her incomparable world-class concert performances that will prove that she is the biggest superstar of her generation. Aside from showcasing her singing prowess, Sarah will also share in the show real life experiences and never-before-seen Sarah G. moments. Sarah G. Live, show several features, portions and musical production numbers, as well as beautifully conceived concepts and themes that will cater to a wider audiences. Format The show usually starts with an opening song and dance number by Geronimo together with G-Force. The opening act features different songs from Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, etc. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. The show also boasts of unique concepts and introducing the production numbers and segments, the gags and gimmicks. It also airs different segments like Sige Go!, Sarah Loves You, SWAG, Sine Gang, Squad Goals and Smash-Up. On her final song, Geronimo frequently states her message for the viewers and sings her statement song. A viewer of Sarah G, Live will surely delight in Sarah G's unique vocal prowess, showcasing Geronimo's singing and dancing capabilities. One can definitely relax and enjoy a musical evening of wonderfully created concepts, beautifully chosen and arranged musical numbers that will surely cap the Sunday evening. Hosts 'Main host' *Sarah Geronimo 'Co-host' Current *Andrei Felix (January 13, 2019-present) *Oyo Boy Sotto (June 2, 2019-present) *Matteo Guidicelli (2019-present) Former *Luis Manzano (2012-2013) *Sam Y.G. (February 3, 2019-May 26, 2019) Guest co-host *DJ Tom Taus *Alwyn Uytingco *Fred Lo *Einar Ingebrigtsen (born in November 27, 1993) *Fabio Ide Segments *''Sige Go! - Fun-filled visit of Sarah's celebrity icons and her first Sige Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side and explores new things and places. *''Sarah Loves You - A segment where the Popstar Royalty grants the wish of a Popster. *''SWAG (Sarah With A Groove)'' - A classy, sexy and awesome segment. *''Sine Gang'' - A short comedy skits where Sarah G. will showcase her natural talent in comedy *''Squad Goals'' (since 2019) - A youth-oriented segment, albeit attracting to a young audience, whose demographics included teens in high school and young adults in college and university; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds, where Sarah G. meets the young stars, the hottest teen stars, teen idols and love teams in a fun and exciting twist to perform, chill-out and interact with fans. *''Smash-Up ''- Dance number along with her guests dancers and performers. The show always ends with Sarah G. in her own statement songs as her final song after she frequently states her message for the viewers. Reception The pilot episode debuted on January 13, 2019 with a 36.6% rating of television viewers across the Philippines, ranking third behind the PBA games, the reality talent show Talent ng Bayan and the Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) show ONE Championship for the highest rating of television viewers for a Sunday daytime and primetime television program. Award *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Star) - Won (Oyo Boy Sotto) *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Star) - Won (Andrei Felix) *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Hall of Fame) - Won (Sarah Geronimo) *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won *2019 Platinum Stallion Media Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Sarah Geronimo) *33rd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won *21st KBP Golden Dove Awards 2013's Best Variety Program. Trivia *The variety show of IBC is patterned after the successful primetime programs of big-name actresses like Maricel Soriano, Sharon Cuneta, Alma Moreno and Nora Aunor. See also * Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search * ACnatics Family on Instagram: “Wow ang sarap naman marinig na banggitin ni Ms. @justsarahgph name ni baby girl ����.. Congrats again @acbonifacio! ���� ACnatics family are so…” * Style J Adore on Instagram: “Sarah Geronimo for POP Studio Campaign #POPstudio #SarahGeronimo” * Sarah Geronimo Pics & Vids on Instagram: “May this season bring your families unity, joy, happiness, hope, peace and love! A Merry and Wonderful Christmas to you and your family…” * Did Sarah G. ink P1-B deal with IBC 13 * IBC 13 ‘The Kaibigan Network’ Launches New Shows * IBC 13 dares Filipinos to dominate their Kaibigan viewing habits * Sarah Geronimo and other Kabigan stars will take part in IBC 13's Weekend ng Bayan at SM Megamall this Sunday * Popstar Royalty is Now on IBC 13 via ‘Sarah G. Live’ Premieres January 13 * The premiere of Sarah G. Live this Sunday on IBC 13 as part of its revamped line-up * IBC 13 unveils a new Sunday primetime line-up * IBC 13 marks its 60th anniversary by topping the ratings * IBC 13 celebrates Happy 60 Year Anniversary * IBC 13 celebrates 60th year with the new president * IBC 13 remains on top in March * The trio of Kaibigan stars and news anchors of your favorite IBC 13 shows * LOOK: Sarah Geronimo sports new hairstyle * Joyce Abestano Joins the Back-to-School Party this Sunday in ‘Sarah G. Live!’ * IBC 13 Up in the Ratings Game * Sarah Geronimo’s birthday bash tonight on IBC 13 * IBC 13, the Kaibigan network on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" * IBC vs ABS-CBN vs GMA: Which Network Resonate with More Filipinos in July? * Powerhouse Programs on IBC 13’s Weekend Panalo * IBC 13 celebrates 60th birthday * 33rd Star Awards for Television names TV Queens; PMPC bares nominees * Is IBC 13 the leader network? * Gazini Ganados’ Miss Universe bid to air live on IBC 13 * IBC 13 to air Miss Universe preliminary events * WATCH: IBC 13's 2019 Christmas Station ID ‘Pasko Na, Kaibigan Mo’ * IBC 13 Christmas Station ID 2019 - Pasko Na, Kaibigan Mo * IBC shows, reporters, and stars recognized at 2019 Anak TV Awards * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2020) * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * The Sharon Cuneta Show References External links * Official Website (ABS-CBN) * Official Website (IBC) *Sarah G. Live on Facebook *Sarah G. Live on Twitter *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2270721/ Sarah G. Live] on IMDb Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts